Growing Up in the City of Lights
by kphnx27
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This takes place after COG, in NYC, and is about J&C's relationship, how they tell Jocelyn, Isabelle & Meliorn, Simon & Maia and how Simon tells his mom about becoming a vampire. I'm not good at summaries, so please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. All constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Mortal Instruments. They belong to Cassandra Clare. No copyright infringement is intended. **

"Concentrate," Clary muttered to herself.

Jace was certainly not making the training session any easier. Since they had arrived in New York, she had been battered with countless training sessions in the Institute, day after day. It wasn't too hard, because like Jocelyn, her mother, Clary was a natural fighter, but nevertheless, living with Jace in the Institute could be very distracting. He had taken his shirt off in the pretence of being hot, and sweat glistened down his chest as he cast a wicked grin.

"Ready Clary?" he said.

"Whenever you are," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

Jace lunged at her and Clary ducked, drawing her saber as she circled Jace. Then, she swung with her sword at Jace, and he parried with another blow of his own. They continued in this fashion, until she was up against the corner of the room. Isabelle had disappeared with Meliorn, and Jace and Clary were alone in the room. Alec was in Idris with Magnus because the Clave had issued a new law that all Shadowhunters must go to Idris for further training when they became adults. Maryse and Robert weren't too pleased about Alec staying alone in Idris with Magnus. They were still getting used to the fact that Alec was gay. However, they remained at the Institute, for Alec's training would be finished in two years. Of course Clary didn't see the point of further training. What the Clave could still teach, either than more battle training and the lore of runes, mystified her. She brought herself back to the situation at hand. Jace had her cornered and would end up winning this duel as well. Not to be discouraged, Clary thought of the ways she could drive Jace back. Her best chance was probably shoving back to the other corner. As she gathered her energy to push him away, Jace leaned in closer to her, distracting her momentarily. His warm golden eyes sparkled with mischief as he leaned further still and closed in the gap between them. His lips brushed hers and he kissed her, gently at first, but then with increased passion and urgency. Clary's legs wrapped around Jace's as she pushed him closer to her, and with his free hand, he knotted his hands into Clary's flaming red hair. Clary dropped her saber and with her free hands began exploring the contours of his back. Just then, the door swung open and Isabelle entered the room, black hair flying as she held her golden whip. Jace slowly, and unwillingly, pulled away from Clary, although he still held her by the waist, looking pointedly annoyed at Isabelle.

"I thought you were on a date with Meliorn," Jace said dryly, not bothering with pleasantries.

"I said I was getting ready for my date with Meliorn, not that I had already gone!" Isabelle did look dressed up. She was wearing a tight, black, mini-dress, strapless and with a few, flimsy, strings on the back. She had on tall, black, sparkling heels, and her golden whip and black hair breezed out around her, making her look at the more gorgeous. "Besides," Isabelle continued, "how was I supposed to know that I'd be coming in at the wrong time?" she said mischievously.

Clary blushed a deep, crimson red, as red as her hair. Jace didn't seem bothered in the least bit.

"Izzy," he said, looking thoughtfully at her outfit, "remind me to make Clary wear that dress someday," he said.

"Any time," Isabelle said, more than happy to dress Clary up.

"Jace!" Clary shouted in horror, "I would never wear that! Ugh! How could you even think of that!" she said horrified, promptly shoving Jace with her elbow when he merely chuckled.

"Anyway," Isabelle said, "I came to tell you two that Simon is here and wants to talk to you two."

"Both of us?" Jace said skeptically.

"Yes. Both of you. Apparently he needs your advice or something. Anyway, I'm off, Meliorn awaits me!" she said dramatically. And with that, she left the room.

The moment she left the room, Jace pushed Clary against the wall again and moved in to kiss her. Unwillingly, Clary held up a hand and Jace froze, hovering near her lips.

"Jace," she said sadly, "we should go. At this rate we'll be here till sundown," she said nervously, biting her lip, hoping Jace wouldn't be mad at her. Apparently he was in a good mood, because all he said was, "Whatever you say darling." With that he pulled away from her and went to take put his saber back.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon was waiting in the library, wringing his hands as worry creased his forehead. Clary and Jace came in together and sat in the loveseat together, opposite Simon.

"Hey Simon! What's up? Isabelle said you wanted to talk about something important…" Clary said, trailing off as she saw Simon's worried face. Simon was the only vampire to have stepped into the Institute. No one knew exactly why, but Clary speculated that it had to do with the Mark of Cain that she had drawn on his forehead.

"Clary, I know I should've told you," Simon began, "and I'm really sorry I didn't, but you were all busy and in a way it was better that you weren't there." Clary and Jace looked at Simon in silence, waiting for him to continue. "I told my mom," he said.

"What did she say?" Clary asked concerned.

"You told her?" Jace said looking amused. "I really hope you didn't use the speech recommended in that book Luke gave you. However caring it may have been, using a gay speech to tell your mom that you're a vampire is just…wow.." Jace said, lost in his own thoughts.

"I did not tell my mom using that speech! I'm not that stupid you know!"

"Stop!" Clary said sharply. "Jace, don't say anything. This is serious. I know you were going to say some sarcastic remark. This is not the time for this!" Clary said exasperated.

"I was not going to say anything witty back, and even if I did, it would be to defend myself!"

Clary merely rolled her eyes and beckoned to Simon to continue. "What did she say Si? How did she take it? You should've told me! I would've helped you know! And I'm not so busy that I can't even take out some time for my best friend!" Clary said, upset with Simon's decision.

"I know, but it was better without you. She started crying Clary! Crying! She locked herself up in her room and kept blaming herself about how it was her fault. About how she'd let down my father, and how I'd go to hell. It was terrible. She pretended not to care, she really did, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. She still loves me, I know that, but she looks at me warily, as if I'm not the same! And my sister, she keeps denying it. As if denying it is going to make it go away, as if it's going to make me come back to life. Let's face it, I'm dead!" Simon shouted, his marble face impassive and impossible to read.

"Oh Simon!" Clary said sympathetically, getting up to comfort her best friend, and completely ignoring the fact that Jace was there, "its ok, she'll get over it, and at least she accepts you, and if there is anyone to blame for all this its me!"

"No," Simon said, looking deathly serious, "no Clary, no. Never, ever, at any point in your life do I want you to blame yourself for this. Ever! Do you understand Clary? Never! Promise me! Promise me now!" he said, getting eerily protective and hyper.

"I promise Simon, I promise," Clary said, scared by the look on Simon's face. "Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject and shake away the feeling of fear that she had felt a few seconds ago, "what are you going to do now Si?"

"You know how I told you I wanted to go to high school and lead a normal life? Well, I don't think I can, not with my mom looking the way she is. I can't stay here anymore Clary, so I'm going to Idris. Vampires are allowed there now, and there is something I need to do."

"Ask out Maia?" Clary asked happily, her former fear had dissipated upon seeing Simon look so happy. She was glad that Simon had found the right person. She was beginning to fear that she had broken his heart forever. And his unusual behavior a few minutes ago had really frightened her.

"Is it that obvious?" Simon asked smiling to himself. Maia had been made Luke's second in command and was representing the werewolves in Idris. "Yes," Clary said, "it's very obvious that she likes you too. I'm sure you two will be very happy in Idris."

"Really?" Simon asked, all traces of his previous seriousness gone, replaced by a childish grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," Clary said confidently, hugging Simon.

"Ahem!" Jace said interrupting, "I hate to break up this little reunion, but its time for dinner. Don't worry," he said seeing Clary's face, "I ordered take out. Thank god Isabelle didn't cook anything. Anyway, while we wait, Simon you said you wanted some advice…at least that's what Isabelle told me. She was probably wrong though…" he said.

"No, she was right, I do need help from you actually," Simon said, gracefully getting up from the sofa. "I was kinda hoping you could tell me exactly how to ask out a girl. You know, since I'm going to ask Maia and all…" he said. Jace grinned. "You've come to the right man Simon!" he said, putting an arm around Simon's shoulders. They both disappeared down the corridor, leaving Clary in the library gaping.

"I liked it better when they hated each other," Clary said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jace, please. We have to. It's gnawing at my conscience!" Clary pleaded desperately.

They had just finished their supper and Simon had left the Institute. Isabelle was still away with Meliorn. It was a surprise that she liked him at all since he was so vague and unyielding to everyone else, but when he was with Isabelle he was a different person. It was easy to see that he had changed and he truly loved Isabelle. Clary thought back a few days ago when Isabelle had told her parents. Robert, Maryse, Jace and Clary, had been sitting in the library, patiently waiting for Isabelle to make her announcement. She had come in a few minutes; all dressed up, and wearing a long, white dress, with long sleeves. Her hair hung loosely down her back and she looked like a princess instead of her usual, bad ass self.

"Mom, dad, she said looking at her parents, "I am no longer single!" she said with flourish.

Jace and Clary had looked at each other in surprise. Isabelle hadn't told any of them. Before they could ask her new boyfriend was, Maryse questioned Isabelle.

"Um….it's a….boy right? I mean…you're not dating a girl…are you Isabelle?" Maryse asked with concern, voicing Robert's unasked question as well.

Isabelle went purple. "No mom, not at all, Meliorn's a guy, he's just one of the Fairfolk," she said.

Robert and Maryse were visibly relaxed. They still hadn't been able to get over the fact that Alec was gay and it would have been a shock for them if Isabelle turned out to be like that too. Jace and Clary were merely surprised that she had decided to go back to dating Meliorn and that she was actually telling her parents. _Poor Alec, _Clary thought to herself. It would take a while before he was ever truly accepted by his parents. It was a good thing he wasn't here. Just then, Meliorn came in, dressed in a royal blue fighting outfit, and as he sat down to speak to Robert and Maryse, Isabelle joined Clary and Jace on the couch.

"So Izzy," Jace began, "what brought all this on? And telling Maryse and Robert? You've never told them before!"

"Well, I never knew how romantic Meliorn could be I guess. I never really knew what I saw in him before, and then he followed me here from Idris, refusing to be the one who would represent the Fey, a great honor, just so that he could find me. And then when he found me, he told me how much he admired me and loved me, and when we decided to get back together, he insisted that I tell Maryse and Robert. He's a real gentleman," she told Jace, watching his as his face turned into shock with satisfaction.

Clary broke out of her reverie and returned back to the present. She scolded herself severely for letting her mind wander to Isabelle and Meliorn.

"Please Jace?" Clary asked again.

"Ok," Jace said. "I guess you're right Clary. Although Luke and Jocelyn might know, we still have to tell them and make our relationship official. Still, I fear that Jocelyn and Luke, however supporting they may be, they are parents, and they will naturally put boundaries on our relationship," he said worried.

"Of course they will Jace!" Clary said laughing. "It's ok though, because they're not going to be at the Institute, and they can't do anything about the fact that I'm here, with you," she said, leaning her head against Jace's shoulder. "We should go now," she said, "while it's still bright outside."

Jace sighed and said dejectedly, "ok..."

Clary took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye. "It won't be bad. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Jocelyn opened the door of Luke's house to find Clary and Jace at her doorsteps. "Clary!" she exclaimed happily, hugging her daughter. "Come in," she said, beckoning towards Jace.

Luke was sitting on the dining table and he stood up as they came in. "Well," he said, "this is certainly a pleasant surprise. They've saved us a visit to the Institute, haven't they Jocelyn?" he said looking up to see Jocelyn's flushed face.

"Luke? Mom? What's going on?" Clary asked, clearly as confused as Jace. Jace stepped forward so he was standing beside her and he gently gave her hands a squeeze. Clary gave a grateful squeeze back.

"Well," Jocelyn said, looking at Luke and blushing, "since you and Jace have come, why don't you two sit down and tell us what brings you here. The last I remembered, you were too busy to even answer my text messages Clary," Jocelyn said, sitting down on the table beside Luke. Clary felt a rush of happiness upon seeing Luke and Jocelyn together. she was so happy that they were finally together at last, with the person they loved. All these years they had stayed away from each other because she, Clary, didn't know about the Shadow World, but now, they could finally be together. Just as she and Jace were.

Clary glanced up at Jace, who gave her an encouraging nod, before she began speaking. "Mom, Luke," she said, taking a deep breath, "Jace and I are dating."

Luke seemed surprised that Clary was telling him outright. The last time he'd found out about her dating someone was from Simon, and that too accidentally, and that relationship wasn't even real. This one was. Jocelyn looked as if she had expected it all along and merely motioned for them both to be seated.

"Clary," Jocelyn said, "I knew from the moment I saw Jace and you together that you two were in love. And let me be frank with you, I am very happy. I'm glad you had the courage to tell me and I appreciate the fact that you respected Luke and I."

"Uh-oh…" Clary muttered to Jace. "This is the way she normally begins a big lecture. The whole, 'I appreciate the fact that you respected me'," she muttered darkly. Jace chuckled under his breath and Clary hoped her mother hadn't heard it.

"But, before I let you two begin your relationship," Jocelyn continued, "I want to discuss with you the importance of what you two are doing.." she said trialing off when Luke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jocelyn," he said, "please, let them be. They're kids, I agree, but I think they know what's good for them."

"But Luke…" Jocelyn protested, clearly wishing to continue her little 'talk' with Clary and Jace.

"Jocelyn. No.." Luke said wisely. "Let them live their life they way they want to live it. Let me remind you that when you were Clary's age, you yourself were dating a young man, and I doubt you would've liked it very much if your mother had been lecturing you about the 'importance of being in a relationship' and I'm sure Clary and Jace don't like it very much either," he said, previously quoting what Jocelyn had said.

Jocelyn sighed. "I guess so," she said looking at Luke as if Clary and Jace weren't there. "But I'm a mother, and I tend to worry. After everything's that happened..." she said trailing off.

"Um…mom…Jace and I are still here..." Clary said impatiently. She hated it when her mom acted ad if she wasn't there.

"Of course!" Jocelyn said, "How could I've forgotten. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts. But I just want to say, that I am very happy for you Clary," she said, taking Clary's face between her hands and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so happy you've found a great guy like Jace," she said, surprising them all by getting up to hug Jace.

"Thank you Ms. Fairchild," Jace said, startled by Jocelyn's sudden show of affection.

"That's where you're wrong Jace," Luke said, pulling Jocelyn towards him, his eyes twinkling. "What you're supposed to say is 'Thank you Mrs. Graymark' because that's Jocelyn's new name!" he exclaimed happily.

"Are you serious?" Clary said, getting up to hug her mother, "that's great! When's the wedding?" she asked curiously.

"We don't know yet, we have to see. Whatever day is good is free in the church," Jocelyn said, blushing with joy.

"Well," Jace said, pulling Clary close to him, "be sure to send a invitation for us all!" he said, his face flushed red with happiness upon seeing Clary's excitement and joy.

Just then, Jace's cell phone rang. It was a text message from Isabelle. Clary looked up to Jace, wondering what it could be that had made Isabelle phone them on her date with Meliorn. Jace's face was a mask of horror and shock.

"What happened Jace? What happened?" Clary asked worried, her former sense of joy vanishing.

"It's Isabelle," Jace said worried, "she's been kidnapped and is being carried hostage to the Seelie Court."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry! It has taken me forever to update! Summer has been really hectic, and my computer crashed, so that by the time I got a new one and re-loaded my previous documents, summer was almost over. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! I promise to update soon, and it'll probably be over in a chapter or two! Don't forget to read and review, and most importantly enjoy! Feedback and all constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks!

Chapter Five:

Clary and Jace rushed out of the apartment, leaving Luke and Jocelyn behind after giving them a quick summary about how Isabelle had gone on a date with Meliorn and now she had been kidnapped and taken hostage by the Seelie Court. Jace suspected that Meliorn was behind it all.

"He set up a trap for her!" Jace exclaimed angrily. "I knew she should've never trusted that guy!"

"Maybe he was helpless," Clary said, "he really seemed to like her you know," Clary replied meekly.

"Are you kidding? This is the Seelie Queen we're talking about! And Meliorn, who's a royal knight of the Seelie Court! They are tricksters-"

"-And mischievous. They look cute, but they're actually a dangerous race of people. I know, I know. You've told me before Jace. Calm down already! It'll be fine! Besides, the Queen wouldn't have captured her if she didn't want something from us," Clary reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess. Clary, you should go back and stay at the Institute, this could be dangerous," Jace said, looking at Clary with worry.

"Jace," Clary began menacingly, "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not! I'm fed up of everyone telling me I'm inexperienced, blah, blah, blah! And you know what? I'm not taking it anymore. You can tell me not to come, but I'm following you down there, whether you like it or not!" Clary finished furiously, jabbing Jace with her finger.

"Ow," Jace said. "Well, I guess I can't stop you. Anyway, ladies first?" he said with a twinkle, hoping to get back in Clary's good books.

They had come to the lake, and the moon was perfectly positioned. Clary stepped in, feeling the familiar feeling of wetness envelope her, and by the time she had landed and regained her composure, Jace was by her side.

"Now what do we do? Isabelle said they knew whenever someone came. Will someone come to get us? Or should we just go?" Clary asked nervously. She realized that on their last visit here, she hadn't quite noticed all the various passageways surrounding them. She blushed slightly, remembering their last visit down here, but nevertheless, glanced around her in worry.

"Listen," Jace said, taking her hand.

Clary listened hard, and presently, she heard it. Loud shouting was erupting from the passage closest on her right. Without saying a word to each other, they dashed down the passageway and into the Court. It was the same as before, except this time, the Seelie Queen was sitting on her throne, a crowd of faeries standing below her, shouting and jeering at a figure that had been tied up from the ceiling. Isabelle. Meliorn was kneeling in front of the Queen, tears streaming down his inhuman face. Clary felt Jace stiffen by her side, and knew that she wanted to rush into the throng.

"Jace no! They haven't noticed that we're here. Just listen!" Clary begged. Jace obliged, although he was still tense and would be ready to move to Isabelle's rescue at any time.

Suddenly, the Court went silent and Meliorn began to speak.

"Please. I beg of you. Let me stay here, with her!" Meliorn begged.

"How dare you!" The Queen spat. "It is a disgrace! You've fallen in love with a Nephilim and are ready to give up everything for her! You refuse to take your rightful place in Idris as our representative, and Lucian Graymark, has promptly placed someone else there. How do we know they aren't doing as he says? That faerie isn't even reporting to me thoroughly! You must go to Idris or else she will die!"

"Please! No! Let me stay here with her!"

"Meliorn! Just go! I'll be coming to Idris soon for further studies! Just go would you! It'll be fine! Quit acting like a complete lovesick idiot! It's romantic enough, but still! In matters of life and death, it's not amusing!" Isabelle yelled in desperation. Her hands were hooked to the ceiling, and she was dangling from the ceiling in humiliation, yet, her head was held high, and anyone who dared to look at her, was met with a steely and proud gaze.

"Ah! But see! There is the problem! Even if you do go Meliorn, Luke will not accept you, for as the Nephilim Clarissa told me when she declined my offer, he doesn't like you, and only those who Luke like and see fit can do the duty of being a representative. Which is why I approached Clarissa to ask Lucian Graymark and convince him of making you, my valiant knight, the representative for the Fair Folk. She declined, and Luke proceeded to choose another faerie. And you were delighted were you not?" she spat at him again. "You refused to convince Lucian yourself and prove your worth. I asked you repeatedly to bring me Clarisssa, so that perhaps we could somehow make her see sense and convince Lucian, but you refused. I was forced to kidnap her, and shall keep her hostage until Clarissa comes to me. Although, as I can now see, she already has," the Queen said dangerously.

And suddenly, before Jace and Clary could even react, they were brought out from behind the pillar behind which they were hiding and found themselves face to face with the entire Seelie Court.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say, that this chapter begins in Clary's POV, but it will be going back to third person. I thought I'd change the POV because from Clary's view point, I thought it would be easier to understand. Thanks! And please, please review! I'm sorry that the chapters are short, but I wanted them to end with some type of cliffhanger, but I'll try and make this one a little longer! Thanks! Also, I wanted to thank everyone who commented, and I'm glad most of you like this fanfic.

Lis Nars Book Review: I'm sorry you felt this fanfic wasn't original, but truth be told, I haven't read any J&C fanfics. This fanfic is mainly my version of how I imagine everything to wrap together and fit in at the end. I loved the ending of the City of Glass, but especially what the Seelie Queen said made me curious to write this fanfic about my perfect pairings and what not. I truly didn't mean to copy anyone else's fanfic, and if I have, I'm sorry. But thank you for bringing this fact to my attention. I always appreciate any constructive critisiscm. Thanks for your review!

aquamysticwriter: I'm glad you liked the little twist! I really didn't know who to pair Isabelle with, but I thought that if Meliorn went all head-over-heels for her, she would love it and htye would make a pretty good pair! Also, from the impression you get of him in the books, its quite possible that he would kidnap her! Originally, I was planning it like a betrayal, but then I decided it would make a good twist in the story! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

burning..: I'm glad you liked the story! Thank you for commenting! I hope you like this chapter!

Nightlife's noon: Thank you! You've commented twice! *Gives cookie* Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

hptwilightgirl: I'm all for J&C romance, so right after this little dilemma is solved, I thought I'd have a small chapter dedicated to them! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

waahoo: I know this a little late, but thank you so much for your review! It was really helpful! I hope you like this chapter!

I don't have the time, or the space really, to thank each and every one fo you, but it really means a lot to me! Especially since this is my first fanfic! All your reviews have really helped me, and given me the confidence to continue writing this fanfic! Thank you soooo much! You all are great! Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! =D

Chapter Six:

Clary's POV

I stood in front of the Seelie Queen, my stomach churning at the evil glare she gave me. This was my entire fault. Why hadn't I taken up her offer? I was so stupid! This was the Seelie Queen! She was dangerous and ruthless! Once again, I was to blame for the predicament Isabelle and Jace were in.

I groaned inwardly. Isabelle and I had just become really close, almost like sisters. I still remembered that back in Idris, she had thought my presence was bad because I made Jace to reckless things. And even that day when Jace accused me of being reckless, Isabelle never denied it.

More than anything, I hoped this wouldn't change the friendship between Isabelle and me. I dared a small look at her. She was staring straight ahead, resolutely at the blank space in front of her, determined not to look at either me or Jace. My hopes sank. Just then, Jace's clear voice shook me back to reality.

"Let her go!"

"I see you've clearly lost your manners since the last time we met Jonathan. I remember you to be a very charming young man," the Queen said.

"I'm only charming and respective to those who command respect and deserve to be worthy of my charm," Jace said. I tightened my hold on his arm, hoping he'd get the warning and not say anything else rash.

The expression on the Seelie Queen's face was priceless. It was one of utter shock. Probably because no one had ever spoken to her this way before. Deserved her right though.

"Very well, we'll get down to business. You've been spying on my court, and you know what I want!" she snapped crossly.

"Actually, spying is a term that is used when one group of people is secretly watching another group of people to gain information. In this case, you knew we were here, therefore, its not considered spying," Jace spat back with venom.

"Jace!" I whispered worried. He ignored me.

"Clarissa, what do you have to say?" the Queen asked me, ignoring Jace's remark.

"My lady," I began nervously, aware that the entire court was looking at me, "I am ashamed of my actions in Idris. I apologize for my hasty decision. Please let me make amends. I would be more than happy to request Luke-Lucian, to appoint Meliorn as the representative for the Fair Folk," I said, hoping I wasn't sounding as nervous as I felt.

The Court was silent, waiting for the Queen to speak.

"Very well. You will be dismissed to go to Lucian Graymark. Once he has spoken with the counselors of Idris, and when they have made a decision, tell them to send the current representative back here. Meliorn will take the portal by which they arrive in and go back to Idris. Once Meliorn has departed, your friends will be released," she finished smugly.

I couldn't believe it. This could take weeks, maybe even months for the counsel to make a decision. Jace and Isabelle couldn't be left here! She knew I had no choice. I was trapped. I gazed helplessly at Jace and Isabelle, willing for them to forgive me, before running out of the Court.

Once I was outside, I called up Luke. After quickly explaining everything to him, he went to Idris. Jocelyn asked me to go home for the night, and I began the long walk to their house in silence and distress. The moment I got home, I was met with a worried Jocelyn and Luke was soaked to the skin. He was drying himself with a towel and when he saw me come in, he enveloped me in a wet hug.

"Clary! You're ok! I spoke with the council. Thanks to your runes, I was able to travel there and get back quickly. I explained how Meliorn had a change of heart and the situation you were in. They agreed to have Meliorn join the council. The other faerie representative was more than happy to leave. In fact, she's probably on her way back right now. You should get going. But, the catch it, that Meliorn will be watched to see if he is a trustworthy candidate. Of course, the Queen need not know that fact," he said, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "You better go."

I nodded wordlessly, embraced my mother before running out the door the Seelie Court. I quickly reached the lake, in faster time than I would've thought imaginable and dashed down the same corridor Jace and I had been in previously. I reached the Court panting, just in time to see that the other faerie had just arrived from the portal.

"Ah! Clarissa! How nice of you to join us! I take it that Lucian's visit was a success? I thought so, I thought so…" she said smugly.

I felt like wiping that smirk off her inhuman face! The back stabbing cheat! I controlled my anger and told her, "I take it then that Jace and Isabelle can be released?"

"Oh dear, no, I'm afraid not," she said.

"What?"

"You see dear, you still haven't fulfilled the deal."

A/N: Hmm...what did clary do wrong? You'll see in the next chapter, but menawhile, keep reviewing! Thanks!!! =)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is still from Clary's POV because I liked the way the story flowed from her view. Thanks and keep reviewing!! This chapter might be a little short…but…I'll try to extend it a bit! =D

aquamysticwriter: Thank you for the review! I was originally planning to only post this next week, just to see if I'd get any more reviews, but your review made me change my mind! =) So, here's the chapter! Hope you like it!

midnight-rambler: Thanks for your review as well! It's because of the two of you that I posted this! Hope you like it!

The next chapter will probably wrap up the story (and you'll probably see why after this chapter!) I'm not planning-yet-on writing any more MI fanfics, although I'd love to! It's mainly that there are a lot of them, and I'll have to come up with an original idea. I'm planning on writing a Harry Potter fanfic though, about Hermione/Sirius/Draco. Its not finalized, but once its put up, I hope that some of you (who like Harry Potter) may be interested in reading and reviewing it! I'm also working on writing a story, like a regular story. The prologue is up on , so if any of you have an account there, please try to see and review it! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;)

Chapter Seven:

Clary's POV

"You see Clarissa, you haven't seen to the fact that Meliorn must be gone before your friends can be released," she said smugly.

I could've laughed out loud in relief. Pulling my stele out of my pocket, I quickly made a portal, before turning to face the Queen. "The portal you requested m'lady?" I said sarcastically.

She looked pointedly annoyed, and Meliorn blew Isabelle a kiss before departing.

"I'll be coming soon Meliorn! Possibly tomorrow! Alec got to leave early too! We'll be together soon-aahh!" she called after Meliorn, as the ropes binding her gave away and she fell to the ground in a heap.

I rushed to her side, gently helping her up. I was sure she was going to look angry at seeing me, but she merely smiled. Jace, who was also being held captive, was released, and he was at my side is a flash, holding me close, and whispering so that just I could hear, "I'm glad you're ok. You were wonderful Clary," he said, twirling my hair in his fingers.

The Queen coughed loudly. "As you have been granted permission to leave, I ask that you go and don't impose on our hospitality any longer!"

"Oh! I _beg_ to differ! Your _Majesty_!" Isabelle said mockingly. "You see, hospitality, is being kind, and treating your guests with respect. Now, I don't know what your definition of respect is, but my definition _definitely_ isn't kidnapping your guests, making them watch their boyfriend suffer, blackmailing their friends into coming here only to capture them again, and blackmail them to do your bidding.

"So, a more, let's see, _fit_, way of asking us to leave, would be, 'Since we have been ungracious hosts, and you probably do not wish to stay in this foul place any longer because we have behaved very badly with you, you might just want to leave. Feel free to chuck tomatoes at our face on your way out as well!' That would be much better!" Isabelle screeched smugly at the Queen.

If I had thought the expression on the Queen's face when Jace had talked back to her had been expressionless, it wasn't even a quarter as good as this one. The entire court was speechless, and their faces mirrored the shocked expression on their Queen's face as well. Jace chuckled, clapping Isabelle on the back, and I looked at her in awe.

"Very well then," the Queen said after a few minutes. She had finally regained her composure.

I couldn't believe my luck. I had just witnessed the famous Seelie Queen drop her regal and composed expression, twice today, when no living being had practically ever seen it drop on her in a millennium.

"I think it would be prudent if you left now, before things get more heated. And, seeing as you don't have any tomatoes on you now, I would suggest that you leave, and if you insist, you may come back and chuck them at us in pleasure," she said smiling as her Court laughed.

Without a word, the three of us left the Seelie Court, and made our way back to the Institute.

"Isabelle, I'm really sorry. All this was my fault! I really hope you aren't mad!" I said pleadingly.

Isabelle was quiet for a few minutes, before she said, "You know what Clary? I have to thank you, for getting us out of there so quickly."

"But its my fault you were there in the first place! If I hadn't refused the Seelie Queen's offer, then you two wouldn't have even been in that position!"

"You know Clary, if you hadn't refused the Seelie Queen's offer, I wouldn't have met Meliorn again, and we wouldn't have gotten together again. If you had accepted it, he would've been stuck in Idris, and I never would have found my true soul mate," Isabelle said softly.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You're really not mad at me?" I asked, almost not believing it.

"No," she said, enveloping me in a hug.

Then, she got one of those sly expressions on her face. "In fact, I'm going to the supermarket."

"What? _Now_? In the _night_? Isabelle, _please_ don't tell me we're going to have to go back home and eat your cooking, because I'm not hungry _at all_!" Jace said quickly as his stomach grumbled.

"My cooking isn't that bad you know!" Isabelle said crossly, pouting her lips playfully. "Besides, who would want to cook at 1:30 in the morning?" Isabelle asked, checking her watch.

"You never know. You might get the sudden urge to watch us fall sick and die of your poisonous and horrible cooking!" Jace teased.

"Well, I'll leave you, Clary, with this _obnoxious_ brat, while I go to buy some tomatoes!"

"Oh my god! You can't really be thinking of going back to do that…can you?" I asked shocked.

"Why not? I'll be going to Idris tomorrow, and only Meliorn can beat me up there, and he won't!" she said happily.

"But Isabelle, as much as I would love to see you do it, it's still a dangerous idea! I don't think you should do it. You've seen what the Queen can do. We'd better not mess with her again!" I said worried. "You won't do it, will you?"

"Ah! We'll see," she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously before running off towards the supermarket, which was unfortunately open 24/7.

"Jace, I have a bad feeling about this!" I said looking up at his perfect face.

He leaned down to cup my face, and kissed me. It was a quick kiss, with only our lips slightly brushing one another, but it was enough to make me dizzy and the heat of his body spread like a flame throughout me.

He chuckled. "Let's go home Clary. To the Institute."

A/N: Well, it's almost over. One more last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come! =D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey! Sorry, it has taken me a while to update! Summer's almost over and I've been really busy with school supply shopping and what not. But here it is! I originally though this would be the last chapter, but once I started writing, I couldn't stop, so there will probably be a chapter, maybe two, after this one! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is from Izzy's POV, and I hope you like it. It was very hard to write, as Izzy has a unique personality, and I myself am not much of a troublemaker, but nevertheless, I hope you like it!

midnight-rambler: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

aquamysticwriter: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked this story! Actually, I do have an idea for another fanficiton about the MI, but, since school is starting, I will most probably not be able to write it. But, keep checking my profile and I will try to write it, post it, and update it as soon as possible!

Leopardeyes: Thank you so much! Your idea inspired me to write this chapter from Izzy's POV. I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! =D

Chapter Eight:

Izzy's POV:

I walked down the recently cleaned isle, picking up tomatoes of every imaginable size. The store was deserted. I hadn't expected anything else, but the man at the counter had been unusually pleased to see me. Must have had a boring night. I rolled my green shopping cart that was full of tomatoes down the isle, the cart groaning in protest as I made my way to the register.  
"This is all you're buying?" the man asked. I realized he wasn't really a man, just a young boy in college, probably desperate for money and working late hours. He looked haggard, but despite this, he was still very handsome. The illogical par of my Izzy-brain encouraged me to flip my hair and flirt. I wanted to, very badly in fact, but an image of Meliorn arouse in my head, making me give up my brilliant plan. Meliorn. I missed him already. I finally understood the love between Jace and Clary. It was as if a part of you that was missing had returned and every thing fit together.  
"Yes, this is it," I told the boy at the register. Jack. That was his name. It said so on his nametag. Jack looked dubiously at me, probably wondering what I was going to do with bags of tomatoes. I smiled at him, a mischievous twinkle in my eye as I exited the supermarket, heading back towards the Seelie Court for the second time today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hauled the bags of tomatoes into the water after me, hoping they wouldn't break the bag and go rolling all over the place. In my hand was a small, wooden catapult. Alec had given it to me for Christmas years ago.

I planned to chuck the tomatoes at as many of the fair folk as possible, and the catapult would be used to take the biggest tomato I could find, and launch it at the Seelie Queen. Someone would be getting a surprise today! And needing a bath! I chuckled gleefully to myself. Sometimes I just loved being Isabelle Lightwood.

At least when I wasn't hanging from the ceiling of the Seelie Court with my hands bound and legs tied. I grimaced slightly, rubbing my wrists together absent mindedly. The ropes had cut deep into my flesh and the burning marks were still visible, slightly stinging.

There were three grocery bags, filled to the brim with bright, juicy tomatoes. I made sure that I found good tomatoes. The kind that would leave a nice, big red stain on someone's shirt. The kind that one never forgot. Grinning, I went to the pillar where Jace and Clary had been hiding a few hours ago, stashing the bags behind and squeezing in there myself, waiting to see if they had noticed my presence. If not, I would strike!

"-Nephilim," someone said. I was pretty sure it was the Seelie Queen. I would recognize that snotty, nasal voice anywhere.

"But don't you think they'll come back? I mean, I hope they won't bring tomatoes. Will they?" asked a timid voice.

The Queen cackled darkly. "They won't come. The Nephilim are cowards. Not like us!" she said, chuckling some more. This time the entire Court joined her.

I'd had enough. No way was this snobby little…creature…the Queen going to insult me anymore. No way! I carefully gathered the small tomatoes in my hand, praying that the faeries wouldn't notice the rustling noise of the cover. I cursed myself. I should've brought a cloth bag. As usual, I never actually thought through things. Always rash decisions.

I sighed dejectedly, but was nevertheless excited. I had a plan. I would chuck the tomatoes at a few faeries, and hopefully, by the time they realized it was me; they wouldn't be able to do anything because they would be covered with red, sticky, tomato juice. I could already imagine the Seelie Queen with red tomato juice running down her face. I couldn't resist grinning in glee.

I carefully leaned out of the pillar, my eyes narrowing in a evil glare upon seeing the laughing faces of the Fair Folk surrounding me. I held a small, sturdy tomato in my hand. Then, I brought my hand back and-Wham!

The court continued to laugh, but the noise was subdued. The faeries near the one I had hit were staring at him in amazement. Then, they began laughing too. The faerie seemed to think his friends were responsible, so he began picking off a few pieces off himself and chucking them at his friends.

Grinning, I kept on throwing the tomatoes. The faeries were still oblivious to the fact that I was throwing them,. Instead, they seemed to think that one of them had thrown them. Stupid faeries. Didn't they remember that their Queen had welcomed me to throw tomatoes at her court?

The timid little faerie who had spoken up against the Queen's suggestion that we, the Nephilim, or at least that I, wouldn't come, began to scream, "It's them! It's them! The Nephilim!"

"No its not! It's you! Your idea of a joke is it?" a burly looked faerie said, rounding up on the smaller one. The Queen simply sat on her throne, her face impassive with no emotion. It was impossible to tell whether or not she was unhappy.

It was time, I decided, to get out the bigger tomatoes. The second bag of tomatoes was opened, and I began chucking them with more vigor and glee. I'd always seen them do this in movies, but somehow, had never gotten the chance to do it in person. It was surprisingly easy. Didn't require a lot of effort either. The tomatoes, strong as they were splattered when thrown.

Once the first tomato hit a faerie on the back, they turned towards the pillar where I was, and where, undoubtedly, the tomatoes were coming from.

"Get them!" the Queen screamed. Stupid Queen. Didn't she know that my next target would be her? The tomatoes in my arms began rolling out; I gathered them, all the while throwing more into the faces of my attackers. I heard a few scream out in pain. I hoped that a few seeds and juice had gotten in their eyes.

Then, I heard a triumphant yell. The timid little faeries who had been about to be pounded by his fellow faeries was holding up one of the fallen tomatoes.

"I got one! I'll attack her Your Majesty!" he cried.

"No! I will!" the burly faerie exclaimed. I couldn't believe my luck! The faeries began jumping on top of each other, hoping to be the one to hit me.

Just then, an object flew out of the crowd. A tomato. I caught it swiftly, my warrior training clearly paying off. Then, I chucked it at the faeries as I opened my last bag. This bag only had three tomatoes. Three, very large tomatoes. I grinned. The Queen was going to get a good surprise, that was for sure!

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be updating soon! The next chapter, which I've already begun writing, will most probably be the last chapter, but my next Mortal Instruments fanfiction should be up soon! Hopefully I'd have finished and published it here before Thanksgiving! Thank you so much fro reading and the wonderful reviews! Please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! Thank you! =D


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Hey all! Thank you all so much for reading this story and thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked it!

midnight-rambler: Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! And as for the Queen, we'll see more about what she does with those last three tomatoes in this chapter!

Leopardeyes: Thank you sooo much for the idea! It was a great idea! In fact, if it wasn't for you, Chapter Eight would've been the last chapter! Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter!

This chapter will begin from Izzy's POV, and then switch back to a third person perspective before ending. I'm sad that this story is coming to an end, but I loved writing it, and I loved all the reviews I've gotten as well. I'll be writing another Mortal Instruments fanfiction soon! It's a little corny, but the main plot is that it's Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, and Simon, Maia, Jace, and Clary are all present. Simon and Maia are facing a few problems of their own, as well as Jace and Clary, and all the time, while they are discussing it, a mysterious figure is watching, and learning, about the power of love. That's my main idea, but I'm not too sure if I should continue writing it. After reading this chapter, feel free to send me ideas for the story! I'd be more than happy to use them! Here's the chapter: Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

Izzy's POV:

I grabbed the big packet of tomatoes, and extracted form my pocket, the catapult. It wasn't very big, but the tomato was easily balanced on it. Then, I brought back a little lever, and from the pillar, got a clear view of the Queen. I aimed and-Wham! The tomato met a target. Not its correct target though. The tomato was splattered over the Queen's throne and her advisor, who was standing nearest to her, was completely covered with the tomato.

"Ugh! How could you? Get her! She attacked your Queen you fools! Instead of arguing amongst yourselves for glory, go and finish off the cowardly Nephilim who refuses to come forth and attack us bravely!" the Queen yelled passionately.

It was the first time since the Tomato War, as I was now calling it, that the Queen had displayed any real emotion. And she called _me_ cowardly? Pah! As if! First she said I was cowardly before I had come to attack, and now she called my cowardly because I didn't attack in the midst of her faeries. Fine, if she wanted me to do that, do it I would! After all, my name wasn't Isabelle Lightwood for nothing!

I creeped out, after balancing the next tomato on the catapult, and came out into the midst of the faeries, who were scampering in every direction. Some were rushing deeper into the Court, probably escaping. The Queen herself was on the run, attempting to escape from the flying tomatoes traveling everywhere. She was moving as quickly as she possibly could while at the same time, dodging her faeries and bits of tomato that hadn't been smashed.

I used the catapult again, bring back the lever, aiming for the area where I thought she's be headed and-WHAM! The tomato hit with a big bang! The Queen's posh dress was drenched in red tomato juice and little seeds slithered down to her bare legs.

"Eek! Get this off me!" she shrieked. But the faeries took one look at her, one look at me, and ran! The Queen turned to me, a glare on her inhuman face. But before she could even take one little step, I loaded the catapult with the last tomato, the biggest one. I would have to launch it quickly, for it was too big to stand on the catapult comfortably. Then, I pulled the lever back once more…

_**WHAM!!!! **_

The tomato hit the Queen's face, and I watched, awestruck, as the Queen was soaked in red. Her hair was dripping with seeds, her eyes a scary bloodshot color of anger, her hands boiled up. Alas! If only I had remembered to bring a camera. I felt the familiar bump of my cell phone in my pocket, and I brought it out quickly, snapping a few quick pictures of the Queen, as she stared at herself, completely shocked and shaking with anger.

"Thank you! Do impose your hospitality on us a bit more! We'd love it!" I called back, as I dashed out of the Court before the Queen's faeries could reclaim their valor and dignity and defend their shame-stricken and utterly embarrassed Queen.

Third Person Perspective:

"Where is Isabelle?" Maryse Lightwood asked intently. "Where is she? I know she was at the Court with the two of you! But where is _she_?"

"How do you know?" Clary whispered.

"I know the happening at the Conclave. Everyone knows about Lucian's sudden decision, and they know the cause of it. Of course, they greatly disapprove, and the knight, Meliorn, is associated with us! They could blame us! Have you thought about that?" she asked heatedly.

"But they won't! They'll listen to Luke! It's not your fault!"

"Yes, it isn't, and Meliorn sends his apologies, but still, I need to know that Isabelle is safe!" she begged.

"Maryse! Isabelle is fine! She went to the supermarket! That's why she's not at home!" Jace said exasperated.

"At the supermarket?" This time, Maryse was genuinely surprised.

"See, she had a small argument with the Queen-"Clary began.

"-And she decided to go to the supermarket and buy tomatoes so that she could get revenge on the Seelie Court," Jace finished with a smirk.

"What? Revenge on the Seelie Court? Why didn't you stop her?" Maryse screamed at Jace.

"She's Isabelle! Have you ever been able to reason with her?" he retorted.

"Would you guys quit bickering? Sheesh! And what took you two so long to get here? Moonlight stroll? I've been to the supermarket, the Seelie Court, and back here, just a few minutes after you two slowpokes," came the smug voice of Isabelle.

"Isabelle Lightwood! What were you thinking? Going into the Seelie Court?" Maryse asked disapprovingly.

"Relax mom! It's fine! I don't even have tomato juice on me! You'd be surprised how stupid faeries can be!"

"You actually did it?" Clary asked in awe.

"Yup! See? This is the picture," she said, showing her cell phone picture to Jace and Clary.

"Woah! Isabelle, you are officially, the most kick-ass and mischievous person I have ever met!" Jace said approvingly.

"Jace!" Maryse said, but even she couldn't help the laughter that came from seeing the picture. The Queen covered in tomatoes was truly a sight to see! "Anyway, Isabelle, I packed your clothes, they'll be expecting us soon!"

"What?" Isabelle, Jace, and Clary said in unison.

Maryse sighed. "The Conclave. They've decided that you should go to Idris a little earlier. Jace will be staying here with Clary and coming with her in a couple of weeks!"

"Really?" Isabelle said delighted. "Yes! I can see Meliorn now! I officially love the Conclave!" she said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Clary! Quick! Make a portal!"

"Not so quick young lady! Were you planning to leave without saying goodbye to your father?" Robert Lightwood said playfully. After hugging Isabelle and Maryse, he stood back to allow Clary to draw the portal.

"Bye Robert! Take care of the kids!"

"Yes. Don't worry. And Izzy, be careful! Don't make mischief! You'll be with the Conclave!" he called as Isabelle and Maryse stepped into the portal and disappeared from sight.

"Hey, um, you two don't mind if I'm not around a lot, do you? Like, I have work to do, and I trust you two are old enough to stick together and not get into too much of trouble, right?"

"Yes sir!" Jace said, imitating a soldier saluting a high ranking officer.

"Good! Well, I'll be gone! You can order food! I'm dining at a friends place! Maryse must've forgotten. See you two tomorrow!" he called before exiting the Institute.  
"Hmm…well Clary, what are two teenagers, who are alone in the Institute, with their rooms right next to each other going to do when there are no parents around to supervise them?" Jace said teasingly.

"I don't know, do you?" Clary teased back, as Jace's arms came and fir snugly around her waist. He titled her chin up, and their lips met in a passionate embrace. Then, he picked her up, her legs swinging on one arm, and her head cradled, still kissing him in the other.

"Jace! Put me down! Jace, I'm serious! Put me down!" Clary laughed. Jace ignored her, smirking, as he opened her bedroom door, locked it securely, and threw her playfully onto her bed.

Clary's room was nothing like Jace's at all. The room was painted colorfully, the bedspread bright and cheery, the color of fire, and it was a mess. Clothes littered the floor, books were strewn carelessly on the shelves, and drawing books lay all over the place with little crumpled up balls of paper flung at various corners of the room.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Clary Fairchild," she automatically corrected.

Jace sighed, rolling his eyes. "You always have to spoil the moment, don't you?" he asked amused.

Clary pouted her mouth, and whispered back "Jonathon Christopher Herondale, I love you too."

"Jace Lightwood," he said with a smile.

And then their lips met, and their world exploded into one of burning passion and love. They were growing up…in the city of lights…and love.

THE END!

A/N: Sorry! I didn't know how to end it, and it was really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else! Sorry! But please review! I hope you liked it, and feel free to give me feedback on my next Mortal Instruments fanfic. I can't promise that I'll be updating it soon, but I'll try to soon! I'm also working on a Harry Potter fanfic, so for those of you who are HP fans like me, please read and review it once I post it up! Once again, thank you all soooo much for taking the time to read this fanfic! I hope you liked it and it means a lot to me that you all took the time and initiative to read and review this! Thanks! =D


End file.
